The present invention relates generally to an evaluation method and an evaluation apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adaptive evaluation method and an adaptive evaluation apparatus.
A common prior art testing method is illustrated, for example, in FIG. 1. The testing method shown in FIG. 1 may be computer-administered. In the method illustrated in FIG. 1, the method is started in step S100, during which initialization and start-up sequences may be performed. The step S100 may also include steps of gathering and recording such information as the test-taker""s name, address and other identifying information. In addition, the step S100 may include a step of selecting a particular one of several available tests stored in, for example, a computer memory device, such as a CD-ROM, a DVD-ROM, a magnetic medium or the like.
Thereafter, in step S102, the value of the variable Score is initialized so that Score=0, and in step S104, the value of the question counter i is initialized so that i=1. In the step S106, the question Q(i) corresponding to the value of the question counter i is presented to the test-taker. The questions may be presented to the test-taker by, for example, displaying the questions on a displaying device. The questions may be in the form of, for example, true-false questions, multiple choice questions or any other of the myriad of question types known in the art or any combination of the foregoing. The questions may be stored in a computer database, CD-ROM, DVD-ROM or the like and may be presented in a predetermined sequence or in a random sequence. The question may be stored locally or may be remotely stored and accessed, for example, via the Internet.
Thereafter, in step S108, the test-taker enters his answer A(i) corresponding to the question Q(i) presented in step S106. The test-taker may enter his answer by, for example, keyboard entry, mouse entry, touch-screen entry, voice recognition data acquisition or the like. Thereafter, in step S110 it is determined whether the answer A(i) is correct by comparing the answer A(i) entered by the test-taker with the known correct answer to question Q(i). If, in step S110 it is determined that the answer A(i) is correct, the value of the variable Score is incremented in step S112 by the value v(i), which may be different for different questions based on, for example, the type and/or relative difficulty of the question.
It is then determined in step S114 whether the value of the question counter i is equal to the value of k, the predetermined number of questions to be administered in the test. If the value of i is determined to not be equal to k, indicating that the test has not been completed, the value of the question counter i is incremented in step S116, and the method returns to step S106, where the next question Q(i) is presented. The steps S106, S108, S110, S112, S114, S116 are repeated until it is determined in step S114 that the value of the question counter i is equal to the value of k, thereby indicating that the test has been completed.
Thereafter, the step S120 is performed. The step S120 may include the steps of score recording and reporting and appropriate termination and shut-down procedures.
The foregoing prior art testing method has been heretofore applied to individually administered tests and group administered tests. In an individually administered test, the test-taker is presented with a series of standardized questions. The administrating entity scores the test based on the answers entered by the test-taker. The scoring may be calculated and reported based on sub-categories as defined in the test structure or may simply be a scalar value representing the test-taker""s score.
In a group administered test, the test-taker""s score is calculated based on the number of correct answers. The number of incorrect answers may also be a component of the score. The score is calculated using various algorithms known in the art.
The aforementioned testing method is considered to be a linear method. That is, the questions are presented in order, either in a predefined sequence or a random sequence, until the predetermined number of questions have been answered. The method described above is rigid, in that it cannot accommodate various skill or aptitude levels within the test regimen, other than reflecting these levels within the final score. The final score is conventionally represented as a single scalar number (i.e., a xe2x80x9ctotalxe2x80x9d score) or as a series of scalar numbers, each representing a xe2x80x9ctotalxe2x80x9d score in a series of subject areas. This type of conventional scoring is merely an attempt to locate each individual at some ordinate. These scalar values, however, do not provide any significant information regarding the individual or that individual""s skill level. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an adaptive evaluation method and an adaptive evaluation apparatus.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention are most effectively attained by providing an evaluation method and an evaluation apparatus as described and claimed herein. In one embodiment, a plurality of questions are represented in a matrix of N items in each of a number of M tracks. The questions are presented in order of increasing difficulty from a first randomly selected track. After a question is answered incorrectly, the track is changed and the next question presented is of lesser difficulty than the question answered incorrectly. After a predetermined number of track changes, the evaluation is considered completed after a predetermined number of questions have been answered incorrectly. The method may be embodied in a computer readable medium or may be embodied in a computer system.